


Saitama and Supergirl

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [3]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Saitama and Supergirl on their first official mission as a crime fighting duo!





	Saitama and Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun. Don't expect too much accuracy.

Saitama and Supergirl get dressed in their superhero costumes before exiting the apartment.

After Saitama closes the door, Supergirl asks him, "Are we going to look for Demon Lady, now?"

"First, we're going to buy you some clothes," he answers. "You got money on you? Earth money, OK."

"Does it look like I can carry any money in this?" Supergirl gestures at her midriff-baring costume with matching short skirt.

"Thrift shop it is. Come on. I know of one just a couple of blocks that way."

"Why don't we just fly there?", Supergirl suggests, floating upward.

"Hey, don't do that. People might see your underwear."

"No, they won't. I'm not wearing any."

Saitama wheezes when he looks up at her and realizes that she isn't kidding.

"W-W-W-WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?!", Saitama screams.

"Well, I didn't bring a spare. And you know what happened to my last one after Octopuss Hound-"

"J-Just get down here already! People are starting to stare!"

Supergirl notices the growing crowd beneath her. She waves at them and says, "Hello, citizens!"

A mother below covers her little boy's eyes.

"Supergirl!", Saitama sternly commands. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The heroine obeys.

"No flying from now on unless I say so, OK?", Saitama tells her. "Besides, I can't fly."

"Really?", she responds. "I assumed you could because of the cape."

"Why do people always think I can fly just because I wear a cape? Is there a cape rule I don't know about? Do people go around asking Zorro if he can fly?"

"But is it OK for us to just walk there in our costumes?"

"Don't worry about it. There are so many superheroes these days, people don't care if they see one walking the street. Unless you're really popular with the girls like Genos-"

"Wait!" Supergirl suddenly stops walking, listening for something. "I can hear people screaming in panic."

"What, you've got super hearing, too? How many powers do you have-?"

"Come on!"

Supergirl abruptly takes Saitama by the wrist and rockets into the sky.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THE FLYING?!"

#

Supergirl and Saitama find a neighborhood in chaos. Cars overturned, buildings on fire, people either dead, injured, or running for their lives.

"Ready for your first lesson, sidekick?", Saitama asks. "If you wanna know where the bad guy is, just go in the direction people are running from."

"Wait," Supergirl says. "Let me take care of this first."

She lets Saitama down, then puts all of the fire in the buildings out with her freeze breath. As he watches her, Saitama realizes that, unlike him, Supergirl is very serious about heroism and is genuinely concerned for the people she has chosen to protect.

When she finishes, Supergirl says, "OK. Let's go."

"I don't think we have to," Saitama responds and points down the road.

An old man with long, gray hair is marching towards them. He is accompanied by hundreds of what appear to be smaller versions of himself.

"I am Doctor Weevil!", he introduces himself. "And these are my Mini-Mes!"

"Do all the villains in your country introduce themselves for no reason?", Supergirl whispers to Saitama.

"Yes," he whispers back.

"Why?"

"We're a polite society."

"I can produce an unlimited number of miniature copies of myself!", Weevil continues. "Observe."

The evil doctor bends forward and begins to retch. His mouth opens inhumanly wide, and a three foot tall duplicate of himself crawls out.

"Oh, that is gross," Supergirl winces.

"I'm never going to be able to unsee that," Saitama agrees. Then he addresses Weevil, "I am Saitama. And this is my sidekick, Supergirl."

"You used your real name again."

"Secret identities aren't a big deal here."

"Glad I haven't told you my real name yet."

Saitama asks Weevil, "Why did you attack these people?"

"Because they wouldn't be my friends," the doctor answers. "So I made my own friends. Hundreds of them! And they'll never disagree with me, because they're just like me! Mini-Mes, get these heroes!"

The dwarves roar a battle cry then charge forward.

"Supergirl!", Saitama commands confidently. "Use your heat vision on them!

"What? No!", Supergirl protests. "I don't want to kill them!"

One of the dwarves leaps at Supergirl, surprising her. He locks his legs around her waist. Then after giving her a mischievous smile, he lifts her top, uncovering her bosom. He takes a good look before burying his face in her cleavage and squeezing her breasts together with his tiny hands.

"Are all the villains in your country this horny?!", Supergirl shrieks as she struggles to get the midget off her.

"No idea. Thankfully, they've never tried anything with me before," Saitama informs her as he prepares for battle. "Then again, I'm not a pretty, teenage alien girl."

"You-You think I'm pretty?"

Saitama nervously swallows hard. He hadn't meant to say the words out loud.

"Uhm, y-yea. I th-think you're very pretty."

"That's so sweet."

Supergirl smiles at him, and they just quietly stare at each other for a few seconds.

But the moment is ruined when another midget leaps onto Supergirl's face and says, "Open wide, tootsie!"

He shoves his penis deep inside her mouth. Supergirl's eyes widen in revulsion as the Mini-Me fucks her face.

A third Mini-Me raises her skirt and announces to the others, "Hey, this one isn't even wearing any panties! She wants to get fucked!" He lubricates two of his fingers with spit then promptly shoves them into the hapless heroine's pussy.

More dwarves gather around Supergirl, waiting for their chance to violate her.

Two midgets rush towards Saitama. He knocks the first one away with a left hook, and the second one with a right! Then he leaps skyward. Hundreds of Doctor Weevil's friends jump after him.

"CONSECUTIVE NORMAL PUNCHES!", the hero roars.

He unleashes a flurry of blows that sends the dwarves crashing into the ground like a meteor shower!

"My friends! What have you done to my friends?!", Doctor Weevil wails, as he witnesses his allies fall one after the other. He looks up just in time to see his bald enemy on his way down, about to deliver the final blow.

Saitama squashes the doctor into the ground with one earth shattering punch! With the original destroyed, the few surviving duplicates scream in fear and flee.

Saitama dusts off his hands and proudly announces, "Well, that takes care of that."

But to his surprise, Supergirl stares at him in shock and shouts, "How could you do that?! You murdered them!"

"Uhm, yea. I've killed so many bad guys, I've already lost count."

"You can't do that! It's wrong! You're conscience will torment you! You'll never be able to sleep peacefully ever again!"

#

That night, Supergirl stares in awe at Saitama sleeping in his mattress.

"Unbelievable," she mutters, as the bald hero snores noisily.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
